


Kawariyuku Rekishi, Kawaranu Kokoro

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, F/M, Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Love moves in mysterious ways
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/ Kobayashi
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Kudos: 21





	Kawariyuku Rekishi, Kawaranu Kokoro

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this as my happy piece, I’ve written this for my self. 
> 
> There will be many loopholes here as this is not a serious fic. There will be many crossovers in this fic so if you ever want to read this, you don’t really need to familiarize yourself with them to understand. 
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. There will also be many time-skips in this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

Kobayashi was 18 when her parents decided to go abroad for a vacation and trust her with the care of her 8-year-old brother and 3-year-old sister. But they never came back, it was a stormy night the road was slippery, the car swerved and fell on a cliff.

Kobayashi was only 18 when she started taking care of her siblings alone. It was hard at first, balancing studies, working part-time, and trying to take care of her two siblings.

She cried when the bank called and tells her that their parent’s account is connected to her name so that means they have funds and she didn’t need to worry. But that doesn’t mean the funds will stay forever so she still works part-time.

But she loved her siblings so much and she didn’t want them to be separated by the government because she couldn’t take care of them, so she swallowed the hardship and continues to get up every morning.

She graduates from the Miyagi University of Education even though she was accepted in her dream school The University of Tokyo. She can’t leave her siblings alone in Miyagi while she stays in Tokyo, and commuting for 5 hours is not worth it.

She became a teacher in Karasuno High school, teaching Science, Math, and Social Studies. Teaching comes naturally to Kobayashi seeing as she raised her siblings alone. And every time she goes home she would be welcome by her loving siblings.

Her life might not be perfect but it’s still beautiful.

Her brother Shōyō is the sweet one in her siblings, always trying to help her in the house and when he turned 13 he volunteered in a store to contribute money for the house. He is showing talent in volleyball and she’s very proud and it’s obvious as she boasts Shōyō to her co-teachers, Takeda-sensei is actually excited too as he’s the homeroom teacher of Karasuno’s volleyball club.

Natsu is the protective one, even if Natsu is young she had the wisdom of an old woman. Always on her side giving advice when she’s feeling down. She’s also athletic but more on tennis which she also boasts to her co-teachers.

They were renting a small apartment that only has 1 bedroom to cut off their expense, but seeing that her sibling is growing up Kobayashi needs to find another home for them, especially now that Shōyō is a high-school student and one of Karasuno’s volleyball player.

She tried to search for apartments but the one that she saw are either too expensive or too small for the three of them.

So Takeda-sensei suggested she look for an *Akiya, she sees a property that is big for them but within her budget, when the property was put on sale, she puts her bid. She won and now the abandoned temple in the mountain is now their new home.

The temple is still in its pristine condition, they are elevated from the road and the forest at the back is connected to the mountain. It has walls that separated them from the forest at the back and the road in front. It has two entrance also at the back and the front, both doors have an archway that says ‘Tarikihongan Temple’

It's smaller than a regular temple, the living quarters are on the whole left side once you enter the temple it has 6 rooms and Kobayashi is thinking of converting one into a library/office, the center is where the main worshiping and ceremonial rooms are and directly at it’s back is the vegetable garden and the pond, and at the right is where the large bell is placed and also the training ground, Shōyō is already requesting it to be a volleyball court.

She didn’t say to Shōyō that it’s really one of the reasons she liked this place.

The monks who used to live in the temple didn’t state why it was abandoned. 

Shōyō’s teammates and her co-worker’s help with some of the adjustment needed, as the placing of the court and the planting of the vegetables.

They made the place their home, usually calling it to the temple in short. They don’t usually go to the main building through Kobayashi usually uses the place to unwind and read some of her books because it’s usually silent there.

Shōyō’s team usually has their barbecue at the temple and she loves having them there. Natsu loves the garden and the pond, which they started to clean and puts some fishes.

Not koi since they can’t afford yet, but they usually put mackerel which they can eat.

On a rare day that she is alone at the temple, as Shōyō is at the practice camp and Natsu is with her friends, she explores the forest at the back, the monks have told her that there was an older, destroyed temple near them so she got curious and tries to find it.

She didn’t know that that night her life will change from ordinary to out of the ordinary.

——

Tobirama is having the worst day, the mission was apparently an ambush design to hinder the ability of Sharingan, so he ordered his team to leave him and carry Izuna back to Konoha as he remains to be the bait.

But his chakra is depleting fast. And he knows he might not make it, he just wishes that his sacrifice will not be in vain and that Izuna and his team will make it to Konoha. 

After he showed mercy to Izuna in the battle that cemented the peace and created Konoha, they become friends. Friends meaning Izuna always annoying him every time he’s in his lab, always showing at his office and inviting himself to Tobirama’s house.

They become close after having several missions which usually end up in almost near death missions. He treated Izuna like his own younger brother which makes Izuna becomes more clingy.

Eventually, after Madara saw their friendship he had become part of their lunch escapades. And sometimes if Izuna is doing a mission is the one who brings Tobirama lunch when he’s in his lab.

Tobirama laughed remembering his brother’s face when he saw the three of them having tea on their day-off. The happiness and the betrayal of not inviting him.

He landed on a thin branch causing him to fall. He tried to stay silent as he saw the enemies ran past him. He stands up panting and leans on the tree, he has a wound on his abdomen.

He looked for a hiding place to bandage his wounds and wait until his chakra replenish, walking slowly he then he saw a decaying temple. Thinking it’s a good place to hide he went there.

——

Unbeknown to both Kobayashi and Tobirama the old magic of the temple activated when the two takes a step on the door at the same time.Sending Tobirama in Kobayashi’s time.

——

**Author's Note:**

> *Akiya (空き家) means vacant home in Japanese — and it has become a hot topic in recent years. ... Some organizations expect that by 2033, more than 30% of all Japanese homes might be abandoned or vacant.
> 
> *The anime/manga where the characters and places are: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, Haikyū!! And Oh my Goddess
> 
> *Some places that were mentioned are really like the universities. 
> 
> *Kobayashi has no family name in the anime/manga so I’ll be just using the same family name as Shōyō 
> 
> *the ages: Kobayashi 25, Shōyō 15, Natsu was not put in the wiki so I’ll just assume 10.
> 
> *Temple Tarikihongan is the temple where the Oh my Goddess character lives. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.


End file.
